Preservation of food and food portions is important for a variety of economic, health, and convenience reasons. Food can be stored for longer periods of time if oxygen is excluded and the harmful effects of oxygen on food are minimized. Sealed bags have long been used to store and transfer perishable foods and other products on their way to market for purchase by consumers. After perishable foods, such as meats, fruits, and vegetables are harvested, they may be placed into an open end of a bag formed from a material capable of being heat sealed. The bag may be evacuated and the open end of the bag sealed by a vacuum sealing appliance to protect the contents from the spoiling effects of oxygen.
Prior art vacuum sealing bags can only handle up to a certain size of food, meat, or fish, which can sometimes require a lot of time and effort to cut into smaller portions to fit into the bag for vacuuming and sealing.